


hold me higher and higher

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Honeymoon, Kinktober 2019, Post-Canon, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spoilers for Dedue and Flayn's paired ending, Standing Sex, Strength Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Newlyweds Flayn and Dedue enjoy an afternoon together.





	hold me higher and higher

**Author's Note:**

> they have a 53 cm height difference. the top of flayn's head is somewhere at dedue's chest. jiminy christmas.
> 
> day 13 pairing: dedue/flayn  
day 13 kink: size difference

It was unbecoming of a woman to stare with open lust, but Flayn presumed she could be forgiven when the object of this lustful gaze was her own newlywed husband. Dedue was simply so beautiful as he focused on his work, and this time it was chopping additional wood for the pile. She watched the graceful line of his body as the axe rose and fell and could feel a delicate flush across her face. She adored Dedue for his kindness and patience and his determination to protect everyone, even when the war had ended. But his body was also terribly appealing, and she could feel that very appeal strongly in the moment.

"Is something the matter?" Dedue asked, pausing in his work when he caught Flayn staring. Perhaps she was too distant for him to see her flushed cheeks and dark eyes.

"I am contemplating you, husband," Flayn said, her voice slipping into a deeper register.

Dedue returned to chopping wood, but he smiled at her and asked, "May I hear your thoughts?"

"Of course. My first thoughts were of your strength, as it is being displayed so excellently here. I was wondering how easily you could lift me to your shoulder, or for a kiss." She pressed her knees together at the thought. 

"You're very easy to lift, my love," Dedue said. He set down the axe and knelt down. On his knees Flayn was still only taller than him by a hair, and she came forward and bowed her head to kiss him. His lips were cool and dry, something Flayn aimed to remedy as soon as possible. She could feel her husband's arms curl around her, and then his forearms went under her backside and thighs and he lifted her up and stood. At no point did their kiss break.

"I can see now that I was right," Flayn said when they separated to breathe. "And now my mind is spinning in an entirely different direction."

"Which direction is that?" he asked dutifully. As if on an impulse, he pressed a quick kiss to one cheek, and then the other.

"You must promise not to drop me," Flayn insisted, and when he nodded she continued. "I have been considering the use of your strength, or perhaps my lightness. I wonder if, when we make love, you could do so standing, holding me upon you."

Dedue groaned and pressed her closer. She took that as encouragement. 

"As much as it complicates some of our endeavours in the bedroom, I am growing more appreciative of our differences. When I am on top of you it feels like your member might split me in half. I quite like the feeling." She bit her lip. "I only wish I was equally blessed in some fashion, to better fill your hands."

Dedue seemed to catch her meaning, as he kissed her again. "Your breasts are perfect," he assured her. "I love to touch them."

"I am glad," she said, "because they dearly wished to be touched."

"That can be arranged," Dedue said, and then he _threw her over his shoulder_. Flayn squealed and kicked her feet in the empty air, laughing as Dedue hauled her into their borrowed honeymoon house, and then into the sitting room. He leaned forward as he sat in the comfortable plush chair that was quickly becoming Flayn’s second-favourite place to sit. Dedue bowed so low that Flayn was able to reach the ground with her toes and then slide from his shoulder. He sat up, legs spread and leaned back comfortably, and so Flayn took the opportunity to look him in the eye as she reached behind herself to release the buttons along the back of her dress.

She very nearly jumped into his lap in her excitement, straddling his legs and shimmying her shoulders until her dress fell away, leaving her bare to her waist. Dedue’s hands spanned her back, making her feel even smaller and entirely wrapped up in him. Their kisses were light and affectionate. When Flayn pecked the tip of his nose he smiled softly, his eyes filled with affection for her. Then she eagerly dove in for another deep kiss. If she hadn’t already been straddling him, Flayn would have pressed her thighs together at that moment. 

She moaned eagerly into his mouth as she felt his broad fingers pressed briefly against her sex through her undergarments. Perhaps on her own she would not have been so noisy, but Dedue had confessed several days after their wedding night that her near-silence was unsettling. In the darkness, or at most angles comfortable for lovemaking, he couldn’t read her expressions and little of her body language and so it was difficult to tell how much she enjoyed his touch.

And Dedue’s responses to her moans were always so gratifying. She could feel his length growing harder as he pressed her to him, hips-to-hips and chest-to-chest. He pressed intense, tender kisses to her throat and shoulders as she slipped her arms between them and went to open his trousers. His hips rolled under her hands and between that and the dizzy, giddy feeling of her husband leaving love bites on her collarbone she had difficulty getting her fingers to cooperate. But cooperate they did in the end, and her hands settled around Dedue’s member.

He groaned and pressed his face into the crook of her shoulder and Flayn slipped down his lap a little, just enough to get better use of her hands. She thought of teasing her husband briefly for how easily distracted he could be, but then his fingers slipped under her undergarments and pressed against her entrance, using the flat of his fingers to put pressure on her without any chance of slipping inside. Flayn shifted her hips and moaned in frustration, but Dedue was unmovable. 

“Please, husband,” Flayn sighed, letting go of her hold on his member. He finally obliged her, slipping a finger into her, and then a second, beginning the process of opening her up. Perhaps with habitual lovemaking she would become open enough to one day not need this stretching. But she could enjoy it in the moment. Dedue’s fingers were broad and rough from work; cooking, gardening, and axe-wielding had hardened his skin with scars and calluses. But then, she could hardly complain when they felt so fine inside her. He gently pressed and stretched her insides, using his patience and caution to keep her from feeling even a twinge of pain. Flayn sighed and squeaked as he worked his fingers deeper and deeper, massaging her until she was practically dripping onto his hand. 

When he pulled his hand away Flayn shuffled up until she was kneeling over her husband’s member, one hand between her legs to better guide it inside her. Without a point of comparison Flayn had no way of knowing if Dedue was especially gifted or she was merely very small, but either way he stretched her further yet as she sank down on him. All the preparation, the wetness making a terrible mess between her legs and the relaxed softness of her muscles, meant that Flayn felt no pain, only a delightful pressure. When she was fully seated Dedue’s hands went around her waist, holding her steady. He was sometimes slow to start, worried about inflicting harm on her if he acted hastily.

And then, without warning, Dedue got to his feet, holding Flayn in place. Immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist, setting her hands on his arms. He was motionless once again and once the surprise faded, only a second or two later, Flayn felt even more warm and aroused. There was nothing to stop her from tumbling to the ground in a sore and embarrassed heap except Dedue’s strength, and he seemed to barely even notice her weight. His hips shifted and he moved within her and she hummed a little. 

Dedue began to move his hips steadily and Flayn moaned in delight. His hands held her steady, as though she was seated on a table, and he was able to press into her at a slow, even pace. Flayn let her head fall back and set one hand to her breast, the other settling on Dedue’s arm. His pace increased and Flayn moaned in earnest, her pitch and volume rising with the pace until she was screaming. And her husband, blessed be his endurance, was able to wait for her to reach her climax before he finished.

Still inside her, Dedue sank to the floor, leaning against the plush chair. He grew soft and slipped from Flayn’s body and she gasped a little at the sensation. His spend dripped from her onto their legs and the floor below. 

“I love you, my dearest husband,” said Flayn, and she smiled against Dedue’s chest as he pulled her to his heart. 


End file.
